


Puppy Tails - He bites

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Owe, he bit me!”  Lestrade shouted drawing his bloody hand back.</p>
<p>“Just hold him down.”  John shouted trying to get a purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock came back from his walk with Gladstone to find John and Lestrade lounging around watching telly. The normality of the situation surprised him and he found himself growing very wary. He took of Gladstone’s harness off hung up his coat and absently rubbed his eye.

“Now!” John shouted and they both ran at Sherlock and tussled him to the ground. Sherlock struggled as Lestrade sat on his long legs, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Noooooooooo!” He whined as John sat on his chest and trapped his arms under his leg.

“I think we might have underestimated him Greg, we need another man.” John yelled trying to keep Sherlock’s arms trapped.

“What about Mrs Hudson?” Lestrade replied as Sherlock managed to get a leg free. 

“She can’t get down with her hip. Can you grab hold of his arm for me?” Lestrade moved forward letting go of Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock kicked out at the air.

“Owe, he bit me!” Lestrade shouted drawing his bloody hand back.

“Just hold him down.” John shouted trying to get a purchase. “Sherlock, please just open your eye and let me put the drops in.” 

“No I don’t want to. I can’t see properly afterwards.” Sherlock turned his head so that his bad eye was pressed against the carpet.

“This isn’t going to work.” Lestrade said shaking his head. John looked over at the sofa where an interested Gladstone sat wagging his tail.

“Hold him down for two seconds.” John got up grabbed Gladstone and plonked him on Sherlock’s chest. “Sit!” John said, and was pleasantly surprised when Gladstone did a he was told.

“Now what?” Lestrade groaned.

“Sherlock, if you struggle you might hurt Gladstone.” Sherlock stilled and nodded in response.

“Now let me put the eye drops in.” Sherlock opened his eyes. John carefully put a drop of the liquid into Sherlock’s eye. “Don’t rub it!” John shouted as he stood up. “I’ve got to bandage Greg’s hand.” Sherlock lay on the floor hugging Gladstone close to him, his lip quivering.

 

“Are you going to talk to me tonight?” John said to a miserable Sherlock who was now lying on the sofa hugging Gladstone.  
“Who said that? I can’t see you.” Sherlock said petulantly. 

“Sherlock, you know your eyesight will only get worse if you don’t complete this course of medication.” John sighed as Sherlock huffed and opened his good eye to look at him.

“I don’t like having things in my eyes. Mycroft poked me in the eye with his umbrella when I was little.” Sherlock quivered at the memory. John sat on the coffee table, putting his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Sherlock, what can I do to make you feel better?” Sherlock stuck his bottom lip out and sat up lifting his arm up. “You want a hug?” Sherlock nodded, John shifted over to the sofa and snuggled into Sherlock. “You’re a big softie deep down aren’t you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to the hospital for his results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse typing errors. Hopefully I got them all but the left side of the keyboard isn't working atm. New laptop soon I hope!

“I thought if I took the eye drops I wouldn’t have to go back.” Sherlock complained as he put on his coat. John paused, his arm half in the sleeve of his jacket and looked Sherlock square in the eyes. Sherlock hated the fact that he couldn’t control the fear it made him stupid.

“Don’t play the fool. It doesn’t suit you. You were there when we made the appointment.” Sherlock looked away hating to admit John was right, hating his stupid eye.

“I just don’t like things near my eyes.” John held Sherlock’s face forcing him to him in the eye. 

“I know, but if we don’t sort this out it could do permanent damage. I couldn’t bear to look into your beautiful eyes knowing you couldn’t deduce me.” John smiled and kissed Sherlock softly.

“Fine.” Sherlock said pulling back slowly taking John’s hand in his own. “But Gladstone has to come too.”

“You know they don’t let dogs into the hospital.” John frowned, zipping his jacket up.

“Call Mycroft, they let guide dogs in, they can let Gladstone in.” Sherlock said holding John’s phone out.

 

The air in the NHS hospital waiting room was hot and dry. Patients shifted awkwardly in their plastic seats, staring unseeingly into space as their eye drops started took effect. Gladstone sat happily on his uncle Sherlock’s lap panting and wagging his tail at the other patients. John shook his head wondering how the hell Mycroft had done it. Sherlock’s name was called, both he and John stood. 

“Mr Holmes?” The nurse asked walking toward them. She looked down at Gladstone. “You can’t take the dog into the testing room.” 

“You’ll need Gladstone if you want to put the eye drops in.” John said taking the puppy from Sherlock. 

“I think he’ll be fine.” The nurse said smiling smugly. “I am a trained nurse you know, I’ve been doing this for many years.” Sherlock looked over at John trying stoically, trying not to show his trepidation.

“You can close your mouth now, I’ll see you in a few moments.” Sherlock walked quickly alongside the nurse into the testing room.

John sat on the cheep plastic chair waiting knowingly to be called for assistance when he heard a crash. The nurse appeared shaking, the top of her uniform wet. She walked over to John and gave him an apologetic look.

“I can’t seem to get the eye drops in. Would you mind..? Sorry I didn’t catch your name.” The nurse said brushing her uniform.

“Dr Watson.” John said standing.

“Oh..” The nurse said embarrassed.

 

After an hour of constant complaining they were finally let in to see the specialist. John stood behind Sherlock holding his head still in the slit lamp as the optician shone a light in his eyes.

“I’m getting a headache.” Sherlock said as John pressed his head down onto the chin pad.

“Stop talking or it will take longer.” John smiled at the optician who grinned back at him.

“I want Tiramisu after this.” Sherlock said sulkily.

“Sherlock!” John shouted frightening the optician. The optician spent a few moments looking through the lens. John could feel Sherlock pushing back every time she got close to his face uncomfortable feeling her breath on his face.

“Dr Watson you can let go of Mr Holmes’ head now.” The optician smiled and sat back.

“Do I have too?” John asked. Sherlock mumbled something that sounded like a curse and John released him.

“The course of drops I have given you seem to have worked there are no cells in the vitreous of your eye. I do want you to continue with the drops, one in your right eye once a day. As you know this is a permanent condition, but if we control it you shouldn’t loose any vision.” The optician smiled. “So no more blurry vision and you won’t have to wear glasses.” She paused. “You have a freckle on your eye which is quite unusual. I’ve only seen one before.” John laughed.

“He has a lot of freckles in unusual places, there’s one on his…” John realised what he was about to say and snapped his mouth shut. Sherlock gazing unseeingly in his direction irritated. The optician giggled.

 

Sherlock closed his eyes as they walked out of the hospital. It had been raining and the streets were wet. As if Mother Nature herself was out to punish him the sun was out, shining on the wet pavement making the glare unbearable. Sherlock squinted, trying to cover his eyes.

“Owe.” He groaned. John went though his pockets and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, he put them in Sherlock’s hand.

“Stop being a wimp and put your sunglasses on.” John said looking for a taxi rank. There was one just outside the hospital gates.

“I didn’t know I owned a pair.” Sherlock said sighing with relief as he slipped them on.

“I bought them for you.” John replied taking Sherlock’s arm, holding Gladstone’s lead in the other as they walked up the road.

“I hope they’re not designer ones, I hate wearing labels.” Sherlock said the corner of his mouth turning up in amusement. 

“No they were 99p down Camden Market. What the hell are you talking about anyway with your designer clothes. You were telling Greg the other day about Spencer Hart.” Sherlock grinned.

“Ooofff.” Sherlock groaned rubbing his nose as he backed away from the lamppost. John put his arm around Sherlock.

“You’ve got your eyes closed haven’t you!” John said annoyed checking to see if Sherlock had broken his nose. Sherlock batted his hand away.

“Yes of course I have the light is giving me a headache. You’re the one that walked me into the bloody lamppost.” Sherlock said, rubbing his temples. The day was really starting to become tedious.

“Stop acting like a prat. John said growing more and more infuriated. “You’ve only had eye drops, for god sake I’ve had them before and I didn’t act like this.” Sherlock grabbed Gladstone’s lead from him.

“Fine, Gladstone can lead me. He’ll do a much better job.” Sherlock shouted as Gladstone lead him down the road.

“Sherlock no!” John shouted as Gladstone walked through the wrought iron fence that surrounded the hospital.

“Owe…” Sherlock said as his head hit the fence. Gladstone stood the other side innocently wagging his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> the condition Sherlock has in this fic is intermediate uveitus. It causes blurry vision and my first treatment was drops that dilate the eye with a steroid drop. I also got poked in the eye with an umbrella when I was little which lead to a phobia of eye drops.


End file.
